Real Gone
"Real Gone" is a song from the Disney/Pixar movie, Cars. It was written by Sheryl Crow and John Shanks and performed by Sheryl Crow. It also has remixes for albums like Disneymania 6 and Disneymania 7. The song is played during the Piston Cup race where Lightning McQueen ties with Chick Hicks and The King. The song charted to #76 on the Billboard Pop 100 (which has since ceased publication), as well as #1 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 singles, which is equivalent to #101 on the Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet, My momma taught me wrong from right. I was born in the South, Sometimes I have a big mouth, When I see something that I don't like. I gotta say it. Well, we've been drivin' this road, For a mighty long time, Payin' no mind to the signs. Well, this neighborhood's changed, It's all been rearranged, We left that change somewhere behind. Slow down, You're gonna crash! Baby, you're a-screamin' It's a blast, blast, blast! Look out babe, you've got your blinders on Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone Real gone Real gone But there's a new cat in town, He's got high-paid friends, Thinks he's gonna change history. You think you know him so well, Yeah, you think he's so swell, But he's just perpetuatin' prophecy. (Come on, now!) Slow down, You're gonna crash! Baby, you're a-screamin' It's a blast, blast, blast! Look out, you've got your blinders on Everybody's lookin' for a way... To get real gone (Ahhhhhhhhhhh) Real gone (Ahhhhhhhhhhh) Real gone (Ahhhhhhhhhhh) Real gone (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) Uhh! (Instrumental) Well, you can say you want, But you can't say it 'round here, 'Cause they'll catch you and give you a whippin'. Well, I believe I was right, When I said you were wrong, You didn't like the sound of that. Now, did ya? Slow down, You're gonna crash! Baby, you're a-screamin' It's a blast, blast, blast! Look out out, you've got your blinders on Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone Well, here I come, And I'm so not scared, Got my pedal to the metal, Got my hands in the air. Look out, you take your blinders off Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone Real gone! Real gone! Ooh! Real gone! Real gone! Billy Ray Cyrus version Country singer Billy Ray Cyrus covered the song for the Disneymania 6 album. It was made into a music video directed by Trey Fanjoy. It was released as a digital single only on June 18, 2008, after it was featured on the Country Sings Disney in compilation. The song is also available on his 2009 album Back to Tennessee. This version is nearly the same as the original, but the lyric "Bud Light, Chevrolet" was changed to "Apple pie, Chevrolet" to make it more appropriate for children, because they're not old enough to drink alcohol (e.g. Bud Light beer). Honor Society version Pop/rock group Honor Society covered the song for the Disneymania 7 album. It was released as a digital single on March 9, 2010. External links * * nl:Real Gone pl:Real Gone Category:Songs Category:Cars songs Category:Opening songs Category:Pixar songs Category:Non-Disney songs